The Lost Prince
by triquetra123
Summary: The youngest Prince of Belthan, fled his kingdom at the age of 14 as it was attacked by Lohin, his uncle. Now, almost seven years later, three of the Prince's best knights come to Camelot to ask of King Arthur for his help in gaining back Belthan. Will Arthur help them? And what does it have to do with Merlin? NO SLASH! (I do not own Merlin)
1. Prologue

**The Lost Prince**

**Summary: The youngest Prince of Belthan, fled his kingdom at the age of 14 as it was attacked by Lohin, his uncle. Now, almost seven years later, three of the Prince's best knights come to Camelot to ask of King Arthur for his help in gaining back Belthan. Will Arthur help them? And what does it have to do with Merlin? NO SLASH! (I do not own Merlin)  
><strong>

**Prologue**

_The Prince of Belthan was walking in the castle grounds with his older brother, Prince Roland Ambrosius, and his knights, Sir William, Sir James, Sir Lewis and Sir Gerald. The prince's servant, Cedric, was with them. The Prince always believed in equality and never sought himself as better than anyone else. His brother, Prince Roland, was 16 years of age. He was very excitable and vivacious most of the time and liked to have a good laugh. He was an excellent swordsman, but not as good as his brother was at next to all weapons that he has been trained in. He also has magic, but not as powerful as his younger brother. Roland has dark brown hair-unlike the prince, who has rich black hair-and had grey-blue eyes. He was lean, but strong and had some muscle. Roland always carried a sword around with him-just in case-just like his brother and father. All three blades were forged in the dragon's breath. Their father, King Balinor, is the last Dragonlord, and there are several dragons hidden in the mountains, due to the Great Purge. _

"_Sire, are you alright?" Sir James asked. James had auburn hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing the usual chain mail, with the Ambrosius crest on the front. All of them were-save Cedric who was wearing a simple brown tunic and black breaches with leather boots-and they all had a sword-again, save Cedric. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine." The younger prince answered. He had a bad feeling that something was going happen. He was so distracted, that he forgot to berate his knights for using his title. The knights, Roland and Cedric, looked at each other uncertainly. The prince __**never **__forgets to berate them for using his title. They definitely know that something is wrong. _

"_Are you sure, my lord?" Sir Lewis asked. Lewis had blondish-brown hair and hazel eyes. He was the strongest out of the knights, and extremely agile when he wields a sword. _

"_Yes, I'm perfectly fine." The prince gave them his signature grin, but they weren't convinced._

"_Sire," Cedric said. The youngest prince turned to his servant. Cedric had chestnut coloured hair, pale blue eyes and was a little bit shorter than the two princes. "Do you want to go back inside?"_

"_Yeah, sure." The prince replied. They just got into the citadel, when the warning bells went off. _

"_What on earth?" Sir William asked rhetorically, and they raced off to the throne room. Before they got there however, knights appeared, blocking their path. They wore chain mail and armour, with a black raven. They all knew that crest: Lohin's crest. The prince's __**uncle's **__crest. They've been betrayed. Angry, the prince unsheathed his sword and fought as many knights as he could. Roland and his knights joined him._

"_We need to get you out." Roland said to his brother. Shocked the prince turned to his older brother._

"_What?" He asked and at that moment, he felt white-hot pain on his arm. He screamed in pain and clutched the wound. It was bleeding._

"_Will, take my brother to mother and father. Now." Roland ordered._

"_Yes, my lord." Will said and pulled at the prince trying to get him away._

"_No. I must stay and fight." The prince was always stubborn. _

"_Get him out." Roland yelled. _

"_This way." Will said, but the prince stopped._

"_No. I will not leave my brother and my knights. I must fight my uncle's men." The prince could hardly believe that Lohin betrayed them. True, the prince had always suspected something was up with Lohin, but betrayal? The prince was so angry, that he doesn't see sense. _

"_But you must." Will insisted. Then he did something he wouldn't dare do otherwise. He knock him out. "I'm sorry Merlin…" That was the last thing Prince Merlin Ambrosius heard before he succumbed to darkness.  
><em>

_Merlin awoke several hours later in the forest with his mother and Will. His arm was bandaged, he noticed, and he was stripped form his chain mail. He still wore his royal red neckerchief, but he was in the clothes he wore when he visited the lower town. He wore a royal blue tunic, leather brown jacket and black breaches. He wore his old leather boots too. Hearing him stir, Hunith came over to him. Will tended with the fire keeping his distance from Merlin. Why, Merlin couldn't fathom. "What happened?" He then noticed a throbbing pain in his head. He could feel a large lump on the left side of his head. That's when he noticed the absence of his knights, servant, brother and father. "Where's my knights? Where's Cedric? Where's Roland and father?"_

_Hunith hesitated before she answered. "Roland was fighting with your knights and they managed to escape but we know not of their whereabouts. As for Cedric and Balinor…" It was clear Hunith was fighting tears. "…We don't know."_

"_We had to get you out." Will spoke hesitantly. Merlin abruptly realised where the lump in his head came from. _

"_You knocked me out." Merlin accused. Will bit his lip._

"_I'm sorry Merlin. We had to get you out."_

"_Why did you knock me out? I could have stayed and fought my uncle's men, instead of running away while everyone fights. We have to get back…" Merlin made to get up, but he was pushed down gently by his mother._

"_Merlin… It was you Lohin was after." She said softly._

"_W-what?" Merlin shocked at this. Lohin was after him? "W-why?"_

"_Because…" Will looked to Hunith for confirmation to continue. Hunith nodded. "… You're the only one who can defeat him. You're Emrys." Merlin's eyes widened. Emrys? Him? He's the great Emrys?_

"_I-I can't be." Merlin denied. "Right mother? Please say this is some kind of joke." Hunith stayed silent. "Will?" He too stayed silent. That confirmed Merlin's fears. "No."_

"_I'm afraid so." Will finally spoke._

"_We have to get back to the citadel." Merlin made to get up again, but Hunith's hand pushed him back down. _

"_The citadel's been taken." Hunith stated. The fight within Merlin faded at those words._

"_T-taken?"_

"_Indeed, my lord. Lohin's taken over. He crowned himself king as soon as Roland fled." Will said formally. Merlin bowed his head._

"_Don't worry. I'll take you both to Ealdor where I grew up. It's a small village in Cenred's kingdom, and it will be a place where Lohin won't expect you to go." Hunith said. Merlin and Will nodded in agreement._

_Merlin, Will and Hunith went to Ealdor as soon as the sun rose the next morning. As they had no horses, it took them four days to reach it. When they did, Hunith went to her old house and they lived there for the next three years. Merlin and Will trained every day in the woods to keep their skills up but when Merlin turned 17 and his magic became more powerful still, Hunith thought it was no longer safe, Hunith sent Merlin to an old friend. Thus how Merlin ended up in Camelot.  
><em>

**A/N: Sir William is Will from BBC Merlin, I just made him a knight. I hope you like the prologue and I will be updating the next chapter when I can.**

**Thank you for reading**

** Triquetra123 **


	2. Chapter 1

**The Lost Prince**

**Summary: The youngest Prince of Belthan, fled his kingdom at the age of 14 as it was attacked by Lohin, his uncle. Now, almost seven years later, three of the Prince's best knights come to Camelot to ask of King Arthur for his help in gaining back Belthan. Will Arthur help them? And what does it have to do with Merlin? NO SLASH! (I do not own Merlin)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Prince Merlin Ambrosius was walking through the courtyard of Camelot, to the royal stables, to prepare for a hunting trip. Despite what Arthur might think, Merlin actually enjoys hunting. But despises it with Arthur and the knights. They make him carry all the weapons and is the bottom end of all jokes. But as he is a servant in Camelot, he has to put up with it... And tease the knights while he is at it. Usually. Today, though, Merlin is in a really foul mood. First, Arthur decides to wake him up by pouring ice, cold water on him, commands him to get the horses ready as they are going on a hunting trip that should last until about mid-afternoon, was in the stocks yesterday for being tripped up by some lord while he was delivering his royal pratness' lunch and spilling it on him and to top it all off, tomorrow is seven years since Belthan fell. So, yes, Merlin's in a fool mood.

"Merlin," Sir Gwaine called. Merlin groaned in frustration. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Gwaine at the moment. He turned around. His frustration must have shown on his face, as Gwaine's steps faltered slightly.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry you were in the stocks yesterday. I saw what happened. Princess didn't have to do that. It wasn't your fault." Gwaine said. It was true, Gwaine was there at the encounter. If it wasn't for Arthur, Merlin is pretty sure Gwaine would have punched the man.

Merlin shrugged. "It's fine. It doesn't matter anyway. I have to prepare the horses for a hunting trip. What fun." Merlin said sarcastically, although he enjoys it, it isn't very enjoyable when you just carry all the weapons and not do anything. Merlin and Gwaine headed down to the stables together chatting animatedly. Gwaine was in the Tavern last night and got into another Tavern Brawl. Merlin's surprised, he doesn't have a hangover. But, that's Gwaine for you. When they reached the stables, Merlin went about preparing them. Surprisingly, Gwaine helped. By the time the horses were saddled, the others joined them.

"Hello, princess." Gwaine greeted with a grin.

"I told you not to call me that, Gwaine." Arthur said, annoyed. Arthur always loathed that nickname. Merlin figures that's why Gwaine insists on using it.

"Oh, right. I forgot you're _Queen_ now." The other knights and Merlin snickered, while Arthur rolled his eyes. "I should call you, Queeny, shouldn't I?" Gwaine asked, rhetorically.

"Gwaine." Arthur snapped.

"Yes, Queeny?" Arthur growled, and they all burst out laughing. The two royals and the knights, mounted their horses and rode through the gates of Camelot.

When they were deep enough in the woods, they dismounted their horses. Merlin grabbed the weapons and followed, albeit loudly, the knights and Arthur. Merlin can use stealth, but Arthur doesn't need to know that. Merlin, purposefully stood on a twig which snapped, and the sound resounded loudly in the forest. Arthur rounded on Merlin, scowling.

"You really are a total _idiot_,aren't you _Mer_lin?" Arthur growled. Merlin just grinned at him.

"Sorry, sire." He said, although he didn't sound apologetic about it. Arthur rolled his eyes, and crept forward. Arthur lifted the crossbow, aiming at a deer. He waited a moment, before releasing the crossbow bolt. It struck the poor deer in the heart, before it fell to the floor, dead. Arthur laughed triumphantly, while Merlin grimaced. Despite loving hunting, it pained him to see a defenceless creature struck down like that. The knights and Arthur ran over to it, and Merlin joined them to help carry it back to the horses.

* * *

><p>They got back at around mid-afternoon, all laughing. Well, almost everyone. No one really noticed Merlin's foul mood or his forced smiles. Not that he expected it, off chorse. Merlin kept a hand on the hilt of his sword, which was cloaked so no one can see it, but him. How much he wishes he doesn't have to hide who he really is, but it's dangerous. If his uncle, Lohin, caught wind of his location, it wouldn't bode well for either him or Camelot. The thought of Lohin made Merlin's blood boil. His traitorous uncle took everything from him. He found his father three years prior. Turns out, King Balinor, managed to escape from Belthan and was hiding in a cave in Cenred's kingdom, only to be killed by bandits, consequently saving Merlin from a sword meant for him, not his father. An over-powering sense of guilt and grief over took him. He missed his father. And it was his fault he's dead.<p>

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice snapped him from his reverie.

"Hmm?" Merlin hummed turning to face Arthur and his knights.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He dismounted his horse, unconsciously graceful. The Camelotian's eyes widened. Merlin didn't notice. "Got a lot on my mind, that's all." Merlin turned to Arthur. "If you don't require my services this evening, sire, I'll be taking my leave." He bowed to Arthur, and walked across the courtyard to the citadel, heading to his and Gaius' chambers.

The knights and Arthur stared after Merlin, in stunned disbelief. They have never seen Merlin graceful and respectful before. And the way he spoke to Arthur, it was like he had authority. And he wasn't walking in his usual clumsiness either. The way he walked to the citadel, it was like he had an air of nobility around him. But that's not right. Merlin was from a small village o the outskirts of Cenred's kingdom. He's no noble. Well, one thing is for sure; there is definitely more to Merlin than meets the eye.

* * *

><p>Merlin entered his chambers, to see Gaius working on a potion. "Gaius." Merlin spoke to his mentor. Gaius looked up at his ward and saw the sombre expression on the young warlock's face. He was always like this at this time of year. Although it's seven years tomorrow, since his kingdom fell, it was a difficult week. Merlin sat down opposite him.<p>

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Gaius asked softly.

"Yeah, just thinking." Merlin replied.

Gaius gave Merlin some bread, cheese and ham. It wasn't much, not that worthy of a prince, but Merlin appreciated all the same. "Here."

"Thank you, Gaius." Merlin murmered, nibbling on his bread. Gaius smiled. Merlin was a good prince and his people loved and respected him. Much like how the people love and respect Arthur in Camelot. "For everything you've done for me." Merlin added after a minute. He had almost eaten the bread.

"You are most welcome, my boy." Gaius said. Merlin gave a small smile to the person he has come to see as a father-figure.

"I'm tired. I think I'll have an early night." Merlin said after when he finished his meal.

"What about your duties for Arthur?" Gaius asked. Afterall, Merlin is a servant in Camelot. Something hat neither he nor Merlin could believe at the time as they both know Merlin's true origin.

Merlin paused for a moment before he answered. "Just, tell him I'm not feeling well." Gaius nodded.

"Good night, my prince." Gaius said, with a small inclination of the head in a way of respect.

"Please, Gaius, you don't have to do that." Merlin said. He always hated it when any formalities are used.

"I know. But I _want _to do that. You are still a prince, afterall." Gaius stated.

"Not anymore." Merlin said, sighing heavily.

"Merlin, you know as well as I, that no matter what has happened to your kingdom, you are still the prince." Gaius said.

"I know. Good night, Gaius." And with that, Merlin went in his chambers, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Merlin's mood dropped considerably. Seven years ago, to the day, Belthan was taken. Merlin reluctantly got up and got dressed. It was still early. Too early to wake up Arthur. Merlin clutched his royal seal, before tucking it under his neckerchief, out of sight. He picked up his sword belt-which he placed by his bed, in case the need for it's use should arise-and put it on, cloaking the sword so it vanished from sight. Merlin kept it on his person at all times. Same as his royal seal. He took out a quill and parchment and wrote to his mentor:<p>

_Gaius,_

_If you're wondering where I am, I am going to do some training before I wake up Arthur._

_Merlin_

Merlin went out of his room and placed the note on the table. He walked out of the room, closing the door quietly, in order to not wake Gaius, behind himself. Merlin walked down the hall being careful not to run into anyone. It was still dark, so the likely hood of bumping into someone is extremely slim, but you could never be too careful. When he reached the training ground, he unsheathed his sword, and practiced. His movements were graceful, agile and smooth, quite unlike the clumsy, idiotic exterior, he makes out to be. His sword movements didn't falter for a second. He is definitely better than that of a fourteen year old boy. Merlin allowed to lose himself in the sword movements, remembering when he was six and was training with his brother, Roland. Merlin trained until dawn. When the sun rose, Merlin sheathed his sword, cloaked it, and sighed. Then he headed to Arthur's chambers to wake up King Prat.

Merlin went to the kitchens first to get Arthur's breakfast, before heading up to said king's chambers. Merlin opened the door to find Arthur still asleep. Merlin was about to go over to the curtains, when an idea struck him. Merlin quietly placed Arthur's breakfast and the table, and crept up to the bed. He moved the goblet that was on Arthur's bedside table and leant down close to Arthur's ear. "WAKE UP, SIRE!"

Arthur jumped a foot in the air and sat bolt upright. Merlin was laughing his head off. "MERLIN!" The King of Camelot yelled at the secret Belthan Prince. Arthur reached for a goblet, only to find it wasn't there.

"Looking for this, sire?" Merlin asked innocently, trying to keep a straight face, but failing badly. Merlin was holding the goblet in his hand and waved it, almost mockingly.

Arthur growled at him, which caused Merlin to laugh harder. Arthur decided to throw his pillow at him instead, which Merlin dodged easily.

"Come on, up you get, sire." Merlin said, after his laughter died down. Arthur grumbled something incoherent, and went over to the table where his breakfast was. Merlin poured him some water. It was far to early for wine. Unless you're Gwaine.

After a moment, Arthur realised that Merlin was on time. "You're on time." Arthur stated.

"Yeah. I know." Merlin said, rolling his eyes. Trust Arthur to point out the obvious.

Arthur was about to say something, when there was a knock at the door. "Enter." The door opened, and a young serving boy entered the room. The boy was probably about 17 summers, and had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"My lord," The bow bowed to Arthur. "There are some knights that have just arrived. They wish an audience with the king."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank your for reading. The next chapter will be done as soon as I can.<strong>

** Triquetra123**


End file.
